bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bazz-B/Archive 1
Mohawk guy Obviously Buzzbee is the Mohawk guy. He's the only Stern Ritter unaccounted for among the first 7 we saw in that chapter. -Blondie was attacking the 13th Division -Bambietta is fighting 7th Division -Äs Is fighting 6th division Old man is fighting Shunsui Yammy-Quincy is fighting Hisagi Hooded guy is fighting 10th division. Which leaves the Mohawk man as the Buzzbee guy who killed Kira and the other 3rd division members. RexGodwin (talk) 22:17, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :Except we don't know how many Vandenreich members there are, who was where initially, if Kira is dead or anything else. So no-- It's the mohawk guy. One he was talking when the sterns faces were revealed and two its stated in Yamamotos page that he dispatched As Buzzbee and NaNaNa. We know what NaNaNa and As look like so now piece Buzzbee together. LOLOMGAPC (talk) 21:40, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Thats a mistake on Yamamoto's page then.-- Image Shoudn't add Buzzbee image and he is the mohawk guy who announced the mission to kill :We don't know who BuzzBee is. It was never revealed. BuzzBee was simply mentioned by name only.-- Nanana mentioned that Kira and the otehrs were the ones that were slaughtered by that quincy with the mohawk so he is Buzzbee.--Gamma Venom 567 (talk) 19:59, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Not in the least. NaNaNa said that if Kira was alive, then BuzzBee failed. We never saw who attacked Kira. They were hidden from sight. We don't speculate here.-- Buzzbee/Mohawk I was under the impression that Buzzbee was the Vandenreich member with the mohawk. I know this discussion has been had before, but I'm not trying to insist that they are one and the same. What I'm saying is that the man with the mohawk was the one to incapacitate the 3rd Division members. Therefore, it shouldn't be attributed to Buzzbee on this page. Additionally, because Buzzbee has only been referenced by name, we have no idea what he looks like, so the Appearance section is pure speculation. If the mohawked Vandenreich and Buzzbee are truly two different people, this page has to properly reflect the fact that Buzzbee has never even made a physical appearance in the story. Avolling (talk) 13:56, September 11, 2012 (UTC) The one with the mohawk didn't even tell the Shinigami their order. It was the hooded person, we never saw the mohawk Quincy pulling back his hood. The other hoodes person from chapter 494 can't be Buzzbee because he still wore his hood. The one with the scar on his mouth is also not Buzzbee because he wears claws instead of gloves. --ZeroEspada (talk) 20:09, October 13, 2012 (UTC) I believe that the Quincy with the mohawk said the line "sorry, but we were ordered to kill everyone" as he removed his hood. His mouth is open and he appears to be talking when we see him in the group Quincy shot. Even if this person is not Buzzbee, this section needs to be edited to reflect that. Assuming the Quincy with the mohawk is not Buzzbee, then Buzzbee himself has not appeared in the story. There was no confirmation that the hooded Quincy was Buzzbee. There was no confirmation that the mohawk Quincy was Buzzbee. By that logic, Buzzbee has not had a confirmed appearance, and this page is unnecessary. Avolling (talk) 14:10, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :The proposal for this article's deletion has already been put forward. There is simply too much we do not know about the character to maintain a consistent article. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 14:18, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Picture NaNaNa mentioned to Rose that Buzzbee was the one who defeated the 3rd Division, and this picture shows that the 3rd Division was attacked and defeated by a Stern Ritter (which is according to NaNaNa is named Buzzbee). So maybe we should add this photo of him so that his page would look better even it doesn't show his face, or maybe just in the appearance section --Shounen.Kid (talk) 15:20, March 18, 2013 (UTC)Shounen.Kid Frankly, I am still not sure whether this article should even exist. However, the picture would fit into the plot section fine. I would prefer getting a second opinion though. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 16:51, March 18, 2013 (UTC) It would fit into the plot section, but it would need FUR added to it. It has the licensing. However, I agree with Mohrph in that the only issue with Buzzbee is that was the only instance we have of him in the plot. I don't think we have enough information to give him an article just yet. --Kamikaze839 (talk) 16:58, March 18, 2013 (UTC) I have been saying delete this page for months. It only invites speculation and has next to no info.-- Bazz-B Hey we should change his name, I recently read volume 56, and it was stated that his name is spelled is Bazz-B. (CoolJazzman (talk) 09:06, June 7, 2013 (UTC)) That is Viz Media's chosen spelling of his name. We use the English names as provided by our own translators, unless otherwise specified by Tite Kubo himself. 11:20, June 7, 2013 (UTC) You mean like if a volume book comes out with him as one All Stars. Shouldnt the Viz media spelling be written in the introduction like it is on other pages? Name, Japanese kanji and romaji followed by Viz name. --SternRitterÄs (talk) 13:17, June 7, 2013 (UTC) While that is something that is done on other wikis (usually kept to within the infobox), we don't do it here. If you'd like to see Viz names introduced to the wiki's articles, please bring the issue up here. 02:51, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Blut I think we should add to his Abilities section about his blut and how it is able to stand Yama Ji flames, but not without receiving serious burns. (CoolJazzman (talk) 16:29, June 11, 2013 (UTC)) Personality Shouldn't we give him a personality section?--Hockey Machete (talk) 20:57, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Heilig Pfeil? Did he use Heilig Pfeil to injure Kira or isn't there sufficient evidence? Skitzo1 (talk) 12:51, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to bump this topic, as it could also have been his "Burner Finger" technique that could have caused that much injury, since it's appearance is like Heilig Pfeil. The blast he used on Kira was way larger, and was drawn differently from what he used on Hitsugaya. Saying that they were the same thing would be even more of a stretch. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 20:20, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Reishi Flames Might as well add that to his abililty list. --Tyler Perry (talk) 22:46, September 4, 2013 (UTC)Tyler Perry :We don't know if it was an ability of his or something that he was equipped with like the medallions. Reiatsu Level Should we change his Reiatsu from Great to Immense? He did have the strength to create flames strong enough to deflect Yamamoto's, which is no small feat for even others with Immense Reiatsu, plus he was able to defeat Hitsugaya, whose power doesn't change much from Shikai to Bankai, and he's listed as having an immense Reiatsu. :I am inclined to agree. Unlike the case with some of the other Sternritter, Bazz-B doesn't have a stolen Bankai in his possession. He's overwhelming Hitsugaya with nothing but his own raw power, and since power levels are based on base forms anyway, we don't even need to take Hitsugaya's lack of a Bankai into account. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 01:11, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :Can't argue with what's been presented.--Xilinoc (talk) 09:17, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Hairstyle change in Appearance? Before he was burned by Yamamoto's flames he had a much fuller mohawk. Then just after. Then he seemingly restyled it by the beginning of the second invasion. Note the flicking down of the front of the hair, it also seems shorter.Skitzo1 (talk) 09:37, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Images in "Powers and Abilities" section Aren't we going picture-crazy in that section? Too many pictures for almost every technique, leaving big gaps between each point form. Let's get rid of some lesser pictures, either Burner Finger 1, 3 or 4. Yatanogarasu (talk) 01:32, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :The pictures are there to illustrate techniques that are a bit more difficult to describe with words. I don't see a reason to remove any, especially given that there's only one gap between the pictures in a section (the Quincy: Vollständig section) and it's not even that large.--Xilinoc (talk) 04:54, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ::I know, but it's like we are giving an image for almost every technique. Burner Finger 3 isn't that clear in visual form there, just shows a blaze of magma. And when Burner Finger 5 comes out, it would make Burner Finger 4's image look less impressive or so. Yatanogarasu (talk) 03:23, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :::I admit that things do look rather spaced out, but I don't think it can be helped, at least for the moment. I figure that the techniques will eventually get their own pages anyway, which would give us more leeway with the images. As for whether there will be a 5 (or even 6), well, we'd just have to cross that bridge when we get to it. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 13:25, July 13, 2014 (UTC) this is the only place we have at the moment for the techniques and they have to be visualized and they are in the correct section to do so!! Closing this as it would end up going in circles!! Burner Finger 4 Looking back, Bazz-B was not using Volstandig when he used this ability, nor was he in the form in the few panels prior to using the technique. I was just going to go ahead and make the edit, but the image problem noted above would be particularly prevalent if I had done so. Any suggestions? [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 22:20, July 24, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not so sure. I looked at 587 for reference, and when Bazz-B points his fingers at Renji and Rukia in preparation for using the technique, he's in Vollstandig. However, him being in Vollstandig itself is a bit inconsistent throughout the chapter; when he confronts Rukia and Renji, it's there, but after Renji throws some stuff at him, it isn't. So when I moved the technique to the Vollstandig section, I just chalked up him not having wings and a halo when using it to an art error on Kubo's part, since he had it active when he began using the technique.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:37, July 24, 2014 (UTC) ::It would have to be a pretty consistent art error in order for that to be true. When Renji throws that stuff at him, and in every subsequent panel, his wings and halo are nowhere in sight. Kind of odd, but I figure he just dropped the form for whatever reason. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 22:43, July 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Ohhhh, nevermind. His wings kind of blended in with the onomatopoeia. Yeah, really weird. Guess we have to wait for a volume release to be sure. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 22:44, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Auswählen I was meaning to add to Bazz-B's durability the effects that Auswählen had on him however I believe someone incorrectly stated that he only had his Vollständig because he evaded the column of light, if you look in chapter 604 page 5 Bazz-B didn't actually evade it, he got hit directly, which Haschwalth even stated and said that his injuries were from the Auswählen, whereas the Sternritter were supposed to die from being directly hit Bazz-B didn't, he got a direct hit and only had his Vollständig stolen. Skitzo1 (talk) 19:25, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :The issue is im not sure that its a result of his durability. The Auswählen is a power transference type of thing, he wasnt the only one hit directly by it and lived so was NaNaNa. Regardless the implication has always been that your going to die upon it use eventually. It took Uryu's morther 3 months.-- :That would explain why Robert Accutrone died, he was already elderly and since it robs life-force he wouldn't have had much to spare. Makes sense thanks for that, so Bazz-B is theoretically terminal because of that. Thanks sorry about that.Skitzo1 (talk) 19:46, June 27, 2015 (UTC) (Possible) near-fatality of Burner Finger 1 I think we should add that Burner Finger 1 isn't always (completely) fatal to those shot by it. At times, whenever Bazz-B pierces someone with Burner Finger 1 the victim survives, mostly due to their endurance. Toshiro Hitsugaya, and the 4 remaining female Sternritter were all pierced with Burner Finger 1 (although Toshiro was pierced by a normal Burner Finger 1, whereas the 4 female Sternritter were pierced with an enhanced version) and all survived, but with some grievous injuries. Now NaNaNa Najahkoop has been pierced by Burner Finger 1, and is now lying motionless on the ground (as he could possibly dead, especially as he collapsed cursing Bazz-B).Poweltav (talk) 05:20, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not sure why this needs to be noted; that's true of just about any attack in the series. A beam of fire is fatal when shot through the head, and merely damaging when shot through a non-vital part of the body. You could say the same (with different verbs) about Getsuga Tenshō, Sōren Sōkatsui, Garra de la Pantera, and so on, so why bother noting it for only one attack?--Xilinoc (talk) 07:10, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Ok. I guess maybe you're right about this Xilinoc. When I think about it, the techniques that you've listed aren't always fatal either. Probably varying on the target's durability or the strength of the attack itself.Poweltav (talk) 20:52, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Loyalty to Yhwach Should we actually put him as loyal to Yhwach anymore? Since his past showed that he wanted to kill him for revenge. Yatanogarasu (talk) 04:17, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :He displayed loyalty to a certain point during the first invasion by being one of the three Quincy to try and defend Yhwach (or rather Royd) by attacking Yamamoto - the other two being very loyal to Yhwach - but later on showed he isn't blindly loyal, prior to all this business about wanting to kill him. At this point, it's not clear if Kubo's just being inconsistent or if something happened 1000 years ago to change or suppress Bazz-B's motive, so right now we may as well list what we have.--Xilinoc (talk) 06:04, July 5, 2015 (UTC) He might've been acting undercover, but as Xilinoc said, it's not clear so we'll have to wait. Mr.Rig and Zig 06:12, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the clearance. Yatanogarasu (talk) 03:21, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not sure that anyone is going to be able to clarify any of that anymore Yatanogarasu and Xillinoc, because Bazz-B was just defeated Haschwalth and is now dying. Poweltav (talk) 16:54, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Buzzard Black Do you think that Jugram Haschwalth was addressing Bazz-B by his real name when he said, Buzzard Black? Because that didn't seem like either a technique name, or even a insult. I think that we should add that to Bazz-B's page, while also noting that Bazz-B is a common (nick)name he's referred to, while Buzzard Black is his real name.Poweltav (talk) 16:50, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Shouldn't we rename it? ~ Kaido (Who's that sexy beast over there?) 16:54, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :Rename what, his name?Poweltav (talk) 18:42, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ::We're keeping it Bazz-B because that's by far the more common name for him; we've done similar things with Shunsui and Marechiyo, as well as Love. In the same vein, we're noting that his full name is Bazzard Black is his real, full name, but that he is more commonly known as Bazz-B.--Xilinoc (talk) 19:38, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :Perhaps you're right Xillinoc. I think it's best to wait for more confirmation on Bazz-B's (real) name. Also, Marechiyo and Shunsui's names don't really seem like nicknames by the way.Poweltav (talk) 21:04, July 9, 2015 (UTC)